deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker vs. Agent Smith
Albert Wesker vs. Agent Smith is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the seventh episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil video game series and Agent Smith from The Matrix movie series. Description Resident Evil VS The Matrix! Two deadly gentlemen living through viruses will duke it out, Which virus will reign supreme, The Prototype Virus or The Smith Virus? Interlude Wiz: Viruses, give them enough time and they'll corrupt your technology, sparing absolutely nothing. Boomstick: Or they'll enhance us somehow, like these guys, who are literal embodiments of deadly Viruses! Wiz: Albert Wesker, the deadliest man with The Prototype Virus. Boomstick: And Agent Smith, The Program turned Virus that singlehandedly corrupted The Matrix, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wesker Wiz: Albert Wesker, one of the most famous villains in video game history has of course been through some tough times in order to get where he is today. Boomstick: Yeah, this guy was destined for his fate since the moment he was born, turns out his parents were both in possession of superior intellectual genes, which would normally make him a perfect child, but poor Albert was in for a lot more than he could've bargained for. Wiz: At a very young age, Albert was brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker children project alongside many other children at the time, and as it turns out, Albert was the most successful among all the children. Boomstick: Which I insist is only because he was born with superior genes, otherwise he would've been outclassed by the other children around him, My bullshit detector went off for a bit there, let's move on. Wiz: Ultimately, Albert was given the surname Wesker as a result and later in life became a member of the Umbrella Corporation as one of their key researchers, joining forces with the likes of Chris Redfield, Wesker would be the corporation's most renowned member, until one fateful day... Boomstick: Albert discovered the Prototype Virus and decided the best choice was to inject it into his body, and from that moment forward, his humanity was drained and he began to lose control, more than ever before. Wiz: With this, he set out on his newly sought goal of turning the human race into Superhumans, and ruling over them as their god, fortunately for Wesker, the Prototype Virus enhanced his already superior capabilities, he gained Superhuman strength, Hyper-accelerated speed perceived as teleportation, Superhuman agility, Extremely fast reflexes enabling him to react to bullets and even rockets being fired in his general direction, he also gained Superhuman endurance and a Low-level rapid healing factor. Boomstick: And he truly became evil, you can tell because he has red cat-like eyes, in order to keep his eyes from being exposed and revealing the Prototype Virus within him, he chose to wear some sweet sunglasses, which complimented his attire nicely. Wiz: The Prototype Virus didn't only just enhance his abilities, it also greatly enhanced his body, he gained an incredibly hardened skeleton, internal organs, tissue and like Goliath, skin, when Chris Redfield punched Wesker in the chest, the sheer sturdiness of his skeleton actually fractured Chris' hand, and Chris himself is able to punch boulders and other stone like objects. Boomstick: The Prototype Virus saved his ass on quite a few occasions, notably when he survived the "Mansion Incident", which involved Wesker's impending betrayal of his closest companions, and when the weapon he intended to use against his friends destroyed him, he came straight back from the dead and reanimated, this time, seeking to ensure COMPLETE, GLOBAL, SATURATION! HAHAHAHA! Wiz: Though Wesker didn't have to rely on just his abilities, he also carried the Beretta 92F Custom he called "Samurai Edge", which for a gun, Wesker had made under very specific needs and wants, carrying 13 rounds and armed with a Laser Aiming Module, this gun serves as Wesker's side weapon if he needed a gun in a moment's notice. Boomstick: He also managed to gain the ability to adhere himself to walls and surfaces, great for an aerial advantage, with all these abilities, it's a freaking wonder what Wesker hasn't accomplished, he's able to catch and redirect missiles fired at him directly, often with just one goddamn hand, he's also able to punch through said missiles, Knocked away a guy with my personal favourite move, The Backhand! And ended the life of a Chimera B.O.W. with a SINGLE kick! Do not underestimate Wesker! Wiz: He was also a refined master of Martial Arts before discovering the Prototype Virus, but of course, while he was able to maintain control of the virus and not suffer any of it's negative drawbacks and despite not seeming to have any conceivable weaknesses, he does suffer an absurdly high superiority complex, considering himself no less than a God, and even with his brilliant mind and capabilities, he's still been defeated by Chris Redfield and his allies, ultimately facing his irreversible demise in a volcano. Boomstick: But when you think about it, it's almost freaking impossible to stop this guy once he's got you in his sights! If you think you're safe, you better think again, because you're already doomed! Albert Wesker: Every day, humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm '''saving' it!'' Agent Smith Wiz: The Matrix, perhaps one of fiction's most successful and most well known virtual reality simulation programs. Boomstick: You mean everyone inside texts and watches cat videos all the time? Wiz: No, The Matrix was design to simulate the late 90's, flip-phones, pay phones, minidisks all over the place. Boomstick: Oh, so everybody wore crazy coloured clothing and used non-nonsensical description words like bodacious, radical, or... Morpheus: Neo, you may have spent the last three years looking for me, but I have spent my entire life looking for you. Neo: A world without rules and controls, without borders or boundaries; a world where anything is possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you. Boomstick: Oh, so everybody spoke philosophically and wore black leather clothing? Wiz: That would be about right, anyway, in order to maintain control of the Matrix and prevent those with knowledge of it's nature escape to the real world, computer programs were put in there in order to enforce the rules of the Matrix, and one of these enforcers was none other than Agent Smith. Boomstick: No matter how hard he tries, Hugo Weaving always seems to get the villain role, I mean he's been Megatron, Red Skull, V and now Agent Smith, though he got a lucky break with Elrond. Wiz: Agent Smith is a computer program inside the Matrix with one primary function, find the Redpills and prevent them from getting knowledge of the Matrix to the bluepills, Redpills are those who have been freed from the Matrix and can freely move between real world and VR, Bluepills are those who are still inside the Matrix, unaware of the VR nature. Boomstick: But to do this, he needs the right tools of the job, as an Agent, Smith carries the notably large Desert Eagle Chambered in .50 AE, a very powerful handgun, which leads me to my next point, Agent Smith is also one ridiculously quick reactor, as made famous in his movie trilogy, Smith is able to react to bullets being fired at him and respond with an attack just quickly, BULLET TIME! Wiz: The average bullet travels at 2,500 feet per second, If you reacted to the sound of the gun going off and required 0.20 seconds to react, then you would need to be at least 500 feet away to successfully dodge a bullet, but since this the Matrix, Smith's abilities make him absurdly fast to react to the bullet and actually avoid the bullet. Boomstick: But everything changed for Smith once Neo became "The One", in their confrontation after almost killing Neo, Smith was annihilated by Neo and his body was defeated in one attack, however, this somehow didn't end Smith, 6 months later, Agent Smith returned to the Matrix, more pissed off than anything else. Wiz: Agent Smith had become "unplugged" from the main system, he wasn't an Agent anymore, only Smith, and when he came back, he became a walking virus, one lethal jab into the chest of his victim, the copying process begins as his victims are turned into a Smith clone, this ability proved instrumental in his ultimate accomplishment, turning everyone, including most of the redpills into Smith Clones, making the Matrix his playground. Boomstick: He even absorbed the Mother of the Matrix, The Oracle, turning her into a Smith Clone as well, doing so put his powers onto the same level as The One, which in this time period lead exactly to Neo, but the standout ability was that he could freaking fly! Wiz: He can also attach cities, buildings and other metallic items onto him to transform... into... this thing... Smith is seen transforming into MegaSmith in The Matrix: Path of Neo. Boomstick: AGH! Make me forget that shit! Wiz: Right, never happened! Now, despite being a computer program inside a virtual reality, Smith is well versed in Martial Arts combat, being able to combat others who also trained in Martial Arts, In a one-on-one confrontation, he'll start out with Martial Arts before getting into his already enhanced abilities. Boomstick: For an unplugged Martial Arts guy who also wears sunglasses, Smith has certainly come a long way, He's easily managed to defeat Morpheus in martial arts combat, treat getting knocked over by a subway train as an inconvenience, actually return from being unplugged, turning the entire population of the Matrix into his clones, even managing to get his consciousness into the real world via a cloned body, and finally besting his arch-nemesis, Neo in their final confrontation, after losing their first and coming to a draw in their second. Wiz: But Smith certainly hasn't had a flawless run, He still lost to Neo in their first confrontation, he suffered the process of becoming unplugged, being unable to defeat Neo when it was hundreds onto one, and ultimately faced his irreversible demise when Neo was used as a Trojan Horse to delete every last Smith clone and Smith himself from the Matrix. Boomstick: But you can't stop a virus for good, and at the end of the day, Agent Smith is the pure embodiment of what virus' can truly do in the realm of fiction, you better hope you don't become a part of Smith's deadly Virus! Agent Smith: We're not here because we are free. We're here because we are not free. There is no escaping reason. No denying purpose. Because we both know without purpose, we would not exist. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! WITH SUNGLASSES! ---- Inside The Matrix, It is a heavy storm and rain is avalanching down upon the empty streets of an unknown city, Albert Wesker walks on the road of the city street alone, the weather drawing his attention away from the street, A loud thunderclap erupts, finally, a figure emerges from the darkness. ???: Mr. Wesker, or should I say Albert. Wesker turns his head towards the darkness and sees a man in a black suit approach him. Wesker: Who are you? ???: Me, or him? The man points his finger to an alleyway, suddenly a very similar looking man reveals himself, Wesker looks to him. ???: Or even him? Another very similar looking man jumps from a window and lands to Wesker's right, Wesker tilts his head and sees yet another man in a suit. ???: You may call us, '''Smith'.'' Smith's clone then emerge by the hundreds, they fill the street, closing off the footpath, they all look at Wesker, Wesker looks upward, all the windows filled with Smith clones looking down at him, he looks back at the first Smith who is now on the road, several feet away from him. Smith: You like what I've done with the place? Another thunderclap erupts as Wesker smirks. Wesker: It seems I may have underestimated you, Smith, but, You've really become quite an inconvenience for me, I don't have time for interferences. Smith: Very well then, I already know that I'm the one who will beat you! FIGHT! Wesker does not move a muscle, he doesn't even blink, Smith makes the first time, he charges at Wesker, almost sprinting while he does it, Wesker readies himself for Smith's attack, Smith throws a punch, Wesker catches his fist and grabs Smith by the throat and brings his left hand back, Smith kicks Wesker's side, but Wesker doesn't release, Smith then grabs Wesker's arm and tightens his grip, Wesker then throws Smith into a building, completely crushing the wall supporting it. Wesker: Too easy. Smith then casually walks out of the building without a scratch. Smith: Surprised to see me? Wesker looks and notices Smith has walked off the damage, Wesker then teleports towards Smith and prepares for an attack, Smith watches Wesker's approach and the two fists meet, Wesker goes for a kick and hits Smith's leg, Smith returns with a punch to the head, Smith's fist hits Wesker's head, suddenly cracking noises are heard, Wesker smirks as Smith realises what's happened. Smith: I see you're quite tough, Mr. Wesker. Wesker grabs Smith by the leg and pushes him forward, Wesker then uses the momentum to punch Smith directly in the chest, Wesker removes his glasses. Wesker: Mortals are so weak... '' Wesker teleports in quick succession attacking Smith, preventing him from making a counterattack. Wesker: ''You are '''nothing' to me!'' Wesker lands as his red eyes glow, he turns and sees Smith stand up and pats his suit as if the attack was nothing. Smith: Impressive Mr. Wesker, but this my world! And I'll show you! Smith flies toward Wesker and grabs him by the throat, and flies into the air, taking Wesker with him, Wesker punches Smith in the face to break free, but Smith catches Wesker's fist and pushes it out of his way, Smith tosses Wesker into the sky, another thunderclap erupts as Wesker looks down at Smith who is flying up to him. Wesker: This world will soon be mine... and I will be it's god! Wesker as if he were flying launches himself towards Smith, their fists meet again, creating a gigantic shockwave, the shockwave shatters windows and streetlights beneath them. Smith and Wesker somehow managing to stay in the air look each other down, Wesker puts on a new pair of glasses as he looks Smith down, Smith then flies towards Wesker, Wesker teleports in a forward motion to keep up with Smith, the two meet once more, but Smith let's Wesker approach him, Smith then grabs Wesker and launches towards the ground, Smith anger intensifies as he hits the ground with a shockwave so hard, it makes a crater in the solid concrete they crashed into, Smith stands up and sees Wesker laying there, he then makes sure Wesker's dead. Smith: Is it over? Wesker teleports out of the crater and stands on the road where they first met, Smith flies out of the crater and lands on the ground. Wesker: Let's see how good you really are... In a moment's notice, Wesker pulls out his Samurai Edge and fires 2 rounds at Smith, engaging Bullet Time, Smith leans back to dodge the first bullet and then leaning on his left to avoid the second, while on his way back up, Smith grabs his Desert Eagle housed in his suit, he fires 3 rounds at Wesker, to avoid them all, Wesker waits until they are closer and then leans back so far his head is looking vertically upwards, Wesker narrowly avoids the three bullets, Smith wasted no time and came up for a punch directly to Wesker. Wesker: You don't stand a chance! Wesker hands glow purple as he assumes a pose, Smith delivers the punch, however, Wesker anticipated it and delivered a counterpunch, Smith falls to his knees as Wesker smirks again. Wesker: I told you, I was the only worthy one. One of the lenses on Wesker's glasses cracks and breaks off, exposing one of his eyes. Wesker: Please, try harder. Smith stands up and looks Wesker right in the eyes. Smith: Mr. Wesker... Smith gets up and rushes towards Wesker and the two trades blows once again, kicks and punches are tossed, Wesker goes for an overhead strike, but Smith performs an uppercut punch that launches Wesker and sets him back a short distance, Wesker lands on his feet, Smith runs in for a follow-up, but Wesker tosses his backhand at Smith, Smith gets sent through a building, collapsing the walls he crashed into, Smith stands up and flies back toward Wesker, Wesker's hands and body glow purple as he yells, Wesker punches forward and catches Smith in his attack, he combines teleporting with his kicks and punches, this lasts for a few seconds before Wesker launches Smith into the air, Wesker then teleports into the air. Wesker: Please... Suddenly, a rocket is traveling directly towards Wesker, Wesker catches the rocket with one hand and changes it's direction straight towards Smith. Wesker: Back to you! The rocket hits Smith and starts travelling back down to the surface, Wesker starts his descent, but remains at a good distance, Smith attempts to move the rocket, but the rocket hits the ground before he can move it, Wesker sees the explosion from above and goes in for a finishing blow, Smith suddenly flies up and punches Wesker into the ground, Wesker hits the ground breaking cement once again, Smith lands, without his glasses, the rage in his eyes as he waits for Wesker to stand up. Wesker: Damn it! Wesker stands up, the two look each other in the eye, Smith runs at Wesker again, Wesker readies himself for another attack, but suddenly, Smith phases into Wesker, Wesker suddenly start twitching uncontrollably, his body starts trembling and his falls to his knees. Wesker: Impossible! Cracks of Light emerge and start spreading across his body, Wesker yells in pain as he the cracks finally break and Wesker shatters into nothing, Smith stands were Wesker once did. K.O. Smith opens his suit and puts on another pair of sunglasses as his clones slowly approach him, revelling in his success, Smith laughs evilly! Conclusion Boomstick: Ok, not quite sure what happened at the end there, but that fight was awesome! Wiz: It truly was Boomstick, Wesker's superior martial arts experience and the Prototype Virus gave him the strength and combat experience needed to go up against Smith, and thanks to it's healing factor, it was able to repair the damage he could've sustained, even Samurai Edge had a one up over Smith's Desert Eagle. Boomstick: Hell, Wesker is also a much faster reactor than Smith, remember how Smith can dodge bullets being fired at him? Well Wesker is able to react and redirect ROCKETS being fired at him, i'm no Wiz, but it's pretty obvious to notice which one is faster than the other. Wiz: However since Smith exists solely in The Matrix, he still had all of his powers, including those he gained from the Oracle, which included the ability to manipulate the coding of The Matrix to his liking, so once Smith had been pushed to his limits, he had no choice but to manipulate the coding of the system to kill Wesker. Boomstick: But don't forget, he tried to turn Wesker into a Smith Clone from the start, since he'd rather have another servant than another enemy, but since Wesker's body is hardened to the point of even explosions not being able to harm him, Smith stood little chance at being able to clone him. Wiz: Unfortunately, Wesker didn't have the means to kill Smith for good, He wouldn't have knowledge he's inside a computer program or that Smith is a walking virus, while he stood a great chance at being able to overwhelm Smith's body, it took the combined power of Neo and Deus Ex Machina, no I did not say that wrong, to permanently delete Smith from the Matrix. Boomstick: He did well, but Smith gave him a whole new meaning to the term "inside out". Wiz: The Winner is Agent Smith. Trivia * This matchup is inspired by One Minute Melee's Batman vs. Albert Wesker. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the first time a Movie combatant participates. * This Death Battle was released on the same day as Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. ' Who would you be rooting for? Wesker Agent Smith ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015